


Third Wheels And Double Dates

by DancerInTheMoonlight



Series: Alternate Seblaine [3]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Puns, Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, Barry Allen is The Flash, Barry Allen is in Denial, Barry Allen is not On Time, Barry Allen is so Done, Bisexual Barry Allen, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Leonard Snart is Captain Cold, Minor Eddie Thawne/Iris West, One-Sided Barry Allen/Iris West, Pre-Relationship, Sebastian Smythe Being a Jerk, Sebastian Smythe Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerInTheMoonlight/pseuds/DancerInTheMoonlight
Summary: *“Barry, Sebastian’s here!” Iris yelled in the general direction of the stairs. One look at her answered Sebastian’s unspoken question about his brother’s whereabouts.“He’s not ready, is he,” Sebastian said. They exchanged a look.“No,” she replied.*OR: Barry Allen is not on time and Sebastian makes him squirm for it, just because he can.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Blaine Anderson, Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen & Sebastian Smythe, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Sebastian Smythe & Joe West
Series: Alternate Seblaine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926862
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Third Wheels And Double Dates

“Honey, I'm home!” Sebastian yelled jokingly as he stepped inside Joe West’s house, where he was picking up his brother for an evening out with him and Blaine.

He stood in the deserted hallway, expecting Barry to emerge from any of the adjoining rooms, but Barry was nowhere to be seen. His brother had expressed his fear of being the third wheel prior to this arrangement. Even so, Sebastian didn’t think that it would have made Barry so uncomfortable as to bail on them.

Sebastian didn’t actually have to pick Barry up, but they agreed it saved a lot of time and imagination in explaining how Barry got to the other side of Central in record time, without mentioning his super-speed. After all, it was still a secret, and it wasn’t Sebastian’s to share.

Sebastian took a deep breath in preparation to holler after his brother.

“Hey,” Iris West greeted him as she emerged from the kitchen, carrying a securely taped cardboard box. Barry had filled Sebastian in on Iris moving in together with her Boy Toy (or Eddie, as Barry called him). Sebastian knew moving and hated every single second with a passion, that’s why he never took anything more than he could carry in one go with him. If there were cardboard boxes involved – he could live without it.

“Barry, Sebastian’s here!” she yelled in the general direction of the stairs. One look at her answered Sebastian’s unspoken question about his brother’s whereabouts.

“He’s not ready, is he,” Sebastian said.

“ _I’m so ready!_ ” came from upstairs like Barry had super-hearing, instead of speed, and it was embellished with a range of different clattering sounds, like Barry was currently running all over his room in a hurry, knocking stuff over and falling down in the process. Probably super-speeding into furniture, Sebastian thought. He and Iris exchanged a look.

“No,” she replied, setting the taped box on the floor by the front door. “Do you want a drink?” she asked, retreating back to the kitchen.

“Sure,” Sebastian shrugged and followed. If Barry wasn’t done in 10 minutes, he’d go upstairs and drag him out, dressed or not. “So. Taking the next step with Boy Toy, I hear. How’s Joe taking it?”

It was no secret that Iris West’s father had been less than thrilled to discover his daughter had secretly been dating his assigned CCPD partner. The shock wore off soon enough, but moving in together was like a final statement that it wasn’t just a passing phase.

“First of all, don’t call him Boy Toy, Man-Flirt.” Sebastian smirked because she made up a new name for him every time he called Eddie her Boy Toy. Last time it was Kiss-And-Tell. Before that, Dog Shot. Before that, Pretty Boy. And so on. She got creative and it was fun. She never just called him _jerk_ or something boring and predictable like that. Sebastian found great joy in provoking Iris West to creatively insult him. She was like a sister he never had. “And second, he’s ok. He’ll live,” she shrugged like it was all that her father _could_ do.

“I’ll drink to that,” Sebastian raised his glass of iced tea just as Barry tripped over his feet down the stairs and into the kitchen, something which never failed to fascinate Sebastian, given the fact that his brother was able to run at the speed of sound, break down every single movement into temporal milliseconds like they were minutes, and still manage end up all over the place descending the stairs like a regular person. Sadly, he couldn’t comment, because Iris was still in the dark about the super-speed thing. Sebastian didn’t exactly agree on it, seeing as Joe knew, but it wasn’t his call. He just hoped it wouldn’t blow up into Barry’s face when the moment inevitably came.

“Hey,” Barry greeted, sounding slightly winded. He was dressed in a nice, light green shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, topped off with a scarlet sports jacket. Nothing too fancy, and not as hot as Sebastian’s navy suit (three buttons popped, no tie), but he looked good. The green brought out his eyes and the red was . . . Well, it definitely was Barry’s color, Flash or no Flash. Internally, Sebastian approved. “Let’s go.”

“What’s the rush?” Sebastian deadpanned. They actually had a reservation and they were cutting it close. His brother knew that and just gave him a look. And Sebastian did _not_ want to be run there. He had a date to impress with his startling good looks and his new ride, thank you very much.

“Bye, Iris,” Barry called, now leaving. Sebastian gulped half of his tea and waved goodbye, following.

“ _Have fun, boys! You both look very handsome_ ,” Iris yelled after them.

“You can say I’m handsomer, Iris, I know you’re thinking it,” Sebastian yelled back as they were leaving, and her cackling “ _You wish!_ ” overlapped with his brother’s indignant “Hey!”

“What do you mean, handsomer? We’re identical,” Barry pouted prettily as they finally got into the car. Sebastian wondered if he, too looked like that when he was pouting. (It was still an out of body experience, sometimes, watching different emotions and expressions float to the surface on a face identical to his own.)

“Yeah, but I wear it better,” Sebastian winked. It was a silly back and forth, but they slipped into it right where they’d left it off at the age of eleven.

“At least Blaine thinks so,” Barry conceded.

“ _Thank god_ ,” Sebastian said. “Otherwise we’d have a serious problem.”

“I like Blaine,” Barry smiled at Sebastian, pouting forgotten. “He’s good for you.”

“Hm. Funny, he says the same thing about you,” Sebastian hummed. It wasn’t funny at all, it was just true. Blaine had liked Barry form day one (come to think of it, Sebastian couldn’t really come up with anyone who _didn’t_ like Barry from day one) and cheered for the renewal of their sibling relationship the moment he learned Sebastian had a twin. “Although. . . I don’t know. _Leonard Snart_ might disagree.”

“Wh-what?” Barry spluttered on the passenger seat. “What does he have to do with anything?”

“Don’t think I forgot the way Captain Cold ogled me when he thought I was you _, Mr. Allen_ ,” Sebastian smirked. “And how he looked at the Flash like he had a red leather—”

“ _Tripolymer_ ,” Barry supplied, exasperated. Cisco would have been proud.

“—fetish. I don’t know if you noticed Barr, but when you took off that mask, the guy looked like Christmas had come early. Even my freezing-assed self back there could pick up that hint. No pun intended,” Sebastian snorted. Barry’s face was growing as red as his jacket and he was enjoying every second. “So I guess he’d disagree on me being the handsomer twin.”

“You’re delusional. What were you drinking back there? Are you good to drive?” Barry fired back and Sebastian laughed.

“Iced tea. And I’m being _very_ realistic here. That guy’s got it bad.”

“He just likes to have something over me,” his brother retorted in a small voice. 

“Yeah, I have a pretty good idea of just what exactly would he have liked to have over you. And let me tell you right now, _it’s not his gun_ ,” Sebastian stage-whispered like he was disclosing something truly scandalous. Barry huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. “Well, maybe his _other_ gun . . .” Sebastian added, and his brother gasped in playful outrage. “If only you weren’t so. . . _Cold_.” Barry slapped his arm.

“Oh my god, Sebastian, just— _drive_ ,” Barry said, covering his disbelieving and laughing face behind his hands. “No more Captain Cold, and no more cold-puns. I’ll phase out of this car and run to the restaurant at snail’s pace if I have to,” he threatened.

“Sure thing,” Sebastian paused, grinning. “ _Mr. Allen_ ,” he drawled, unable to restrain himself.

Barry just groaned.


End file.
